Talk:Character Creation and Roleplaying/@comment-27133708-20151124062411
Alyra Aurlena, of House Noveria *Gender: Female *Age: Impossible to Determine *Height: 5'8" *Weight: 124lbs *Race: Human/Perpetual Energy Android *Skills: Supernatural Power, Energy Absorption Backstory The history of the one known as Alyra is, quite literally, nonexistent - for Time itself shattered and broke in the wake of the Forever Eater's release. Ty'krios, the Annihilator - the Devourer of Time - was sealed away within the Web created by the Silent Ones, to prevent him from destroying all of creation. However, Ty'nyx, the Silent Watcher, the Warden of Ages was slain by a group of so-called "heroes" from a long-forgotten realm, led by the individual known as Alyra. When the Forever Eater was released, Exaron - the Wraith overseeing his prison - acted, weaving Its unstoppable power throughout reality once more to imprison Ty'krios - and succeeded. However, Time had been shattered and reforged, wiping all of existence to a blank slate - slowly recovering. Very few pieces of the former world survived, and Alyra was not one of them. Shattered into pieces scattered throughout history, the so-called Seeker of Time split into many selves - with no memory nor power, reincarnated again and again throughout history. By chance, one of these fragments fell into a place known as the Ruins of Time - what remained of the long-destroyed Web of Time that once held the Forever Eater. There, the fragment glimpsed the memory of who she once was, and a semblance of her former power - and made it her goal to reunite with all her other selves. So far, she has successfully reunited with three of them. Alyra believes there to be millions of such fragments across countless universes. She is not dissuaded in the least. Personality Alyra's personality changes on occasion as she obtains more shards of her past self. Currently, she is quiet and reserved, only speaking when necessary and maintaining a calm, level voice, being essentially apathetic to everything going around her. However, when she comes across a challenge, her demeanor tends to shift towards something that could be considered excitement. Alyra is, despite her personality, extremely competitive. One of the shards she absorbed had a desire to prove itself, and her personality shifted to match - when faced with overwhelming power, she will attempt to better herself to attain such strength. If she is challenged, she will likely accept - unless such a course of action would be essentially suicide. Alyra remembers very little about her previous selves - none of the shards had any complete memories, and she can only gleam tiny fragments of her past with considerable effort - after all, the events were essentially wiped from existence. She is extremely curious about the world as a result, in particular when it comes to magic and technology, almost obsessively studying them whenever the opportunity presents itself - moreso if it is something she has not yet encountered. This obsession is entirely reasonable - such study is capable of unlocking more of her memories. Alyra appears to have a distorted sense of time - to the point where it would be impossible for her to keep to a schedule. She often confuses times and dates, has poor precision when it comes to durations - though she will always remember specifics, she has extreme difficulty with actually measuring how much time has passed. Additionally, it seems that extremely short timespans seem longer to her - to the point where she may claim that it has been years since she has seen someone, when it has only been hours. The inverse is also true - she may refer to a span of decades as mere seconds. She is aware of this problem, however, and suspects that it may be related to the Ruins of Time, or perhaps some piece of her past self that she has yet to recover. In combat, Alyra has an affinity for swords and magic, and a distaste for energy forms such as Ki Attacks. She darts around the battlefield with surprising strength and speed for her stature, preferring to redirect or evade rather than block, and calmly analyses a situation before attacking where she believes it would be most effective. She does surprisingly poorly against multiple opponents, often switching her focus - acting as though she can track all of them at the same time, even if she cannot. She is not aware of this problem as of now.